1. Field of Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a display apparatus, a display system, and a controlling method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus to which an external device can be connected, a display system, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a display apparatus such as a television is connected with an external device such as an audio/video device, and various interfaces are provided so as to connect an external device, which is an image source, to the display apparatus. The interface that connects the display apparatus and the image source can be divided into an analog interface and a digital interface depending on the type of a video signal, and the display apparatus and the image source is connected by a cable designed in accordance with a protocol that supports the interface. The cable may vary depending on the protocol of the interface.
Although the external device (i.e., image source) is connected to the display apparatus, the display apparatus only performs a display function, and therefore, a remote controller that can control the display apparatus cannot control the external device.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a conventional display system.
As shown in FIG. 1, a digital versatile disk (DVD) player 20 as an external device is connected to a display apparatus 10 through a predetermined cable 30. Typically, the cable 30 includes an audio cable for transmitting an audio signal and a video cable for transmitting a video signal.
A user can remotely control the display apparatus 10 by using a first remote controller 15, and the user can set or change a display state through an on screen display (OSD), which is one of user interfaces (UIs). The user additionally uses a second remote controller 25 to use an OSD supported by the DVD player 20 or to control the DVD player 20.
However, if a format of a video signal output from the DVD player 20 cannot be supported by the display apparatus 10, the video signal cannot be appropriately displayed on the display apparatus 10, and accordingly, the OSD of the DVD player 20 cannot be displayed on the display apparatus 10 either.